


Bright Stars

by persephx



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (that's for sure), Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Glimbow, Glimbow-centric, Hopeful, Not Beta Read, Post Season 5, Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, i guess, idk how to tag this i'm sorry, mentions to the past and their past relationship and what happens in the show and all that, self-conscious glimmer, that's the first time that has happened huh, the glimbow ship needs more fics (where they are the main couple), this is basically the very needed conversation after the whole i love you thing, warning: this was written at around 1am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephx/pseuds/persephx
Summary: After defeating the Horde, Glimmer and Bow go to an empty Bright Moon.
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Glimbow - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	Bright Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I finished watching She-Ra today and... it was good. it was really good. i'm planning to write more stuff soon, there's gonna be some adora/catra stuff coming, for sure, but I wanted to specifically post glimmer/bow things because I haven't seen a lot of fics where they are the main couple and they were super cute and I was rooting for them since the beginning (catradora too, honestly, but i already knew that was happening because #spoilers)
> 
> \- i saw a couple spelling mistakes after posting the fic and i have now corrected them -

Bow and Glimmer walked through the doors of Bright Moon and couldn’t believe what they saw. The palace was… empty. It was to be expected, of course, but neither of them had actually ever seen it like that. Dark and empty. The cost of the war really hit them then. Glimmer couldn’t help but think that, if Etheria had ended up in that state even thought they had wined, other planets… She couldn’t dwell on that, though. Not when she had to focus on her people. Bow, Adora, Catra and her were going to help all those other planets that the Horde had invaded, but they had to focus on theirs first, just until they made sure everything was okay.

“This place is…” Bow started saying.

“Empty,” finished Glimmer. He nodded.

It wouldn’t take long for people to come back to their homes in Bright Moon, but right at that moment it was just Bow and her. Her mind travelled to those moments when she was younger when she’d swore she would give anything to just be alone in a castle full of people. She would have accepted Bow in her solace, but now that those wishes were true, she realized how horrible they were.

“It’s weird.” Bow nodded at her words. “I’ve never seen it like this.”

“Me neither.”

They stopped walking for a moment and Glimmer felt the weight of everything that had happened pushing her to the ground. She fell on her knees. Looking at the empty corridors, the stuff that had been left behind, the black scorches in the walls made her wonder what had happened in there. She’d been away. She’d been in space, a prisoner of the fascist alien that had done all of this. She’d been… she hadn’t been there. She hadn’t stopped it on time.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she didn’t have to look to know that Bow had kneeled right besides her. “I’m sorry,” he said. She couldn’t answer, too choked up with her tears, but she took his hand squeezed it twice.

They stayed like that for what felt like centuries. In reality, it must have been less than half an hour. Glimmer’s tears had long stopped before she stood up.

“We’ll fix this,” Bow had promised, his hand still gripping her shoulder strongly. The determination in his voice was enough to make Glimmer believe him: Bow was right. They had won over Hordak, and then they had won over Prime. Times of peace were coming, and her kingdom would flourish again, her people would be okay.

That was the thought that gave her the strength to get up on her feet.

“I want to go to the gardens.”

Bow nodded and they walked towards the gardens. They were in silence the time that took them to get there and they stayed in silence when they arrived. Glimmer was looking at the half-dead flowers and her heart ached. Perfuma would be able to revive them, probably, but it wasn’t that what worried Glimmer.

“I’m not sure I will be a good queen,” she finally confessed.

Bow looked at her, surprised. His eyes were opened wide and his eyebrows were as raised as he could make them. It would look comical if Glimmer wasn’t feeling like a hand of darkness had a tight grip in her hand. “What do you mean?” By his tone, it was obvious that her stated had _offended_ him, which, again, would have been funny in any other situation.

Glimmer looked at him for a second and then turned her eyes to the gardens again. “I’ve only known war,” she said. He nodded; it was the same with him, but he didn’t see a problem. “Now that we have peace… I don’t know how to do things.” There was a silence and then she looked at him alarmed. “I’m not saying I’m not glad this is over! It’s just… I don’t know if I will be a good queen when there’s nothing to fight.”

“I know what you mean.” Bow bit his lip and took her hand in hers. They’d always been touchy with each other, but it felt different since the battle against the Horde. It felt… like more. “I think you would be a good queen no matter what situation the kingdom is in.” His tone seemed sincere, and Bow wasn’t a liar, but she still found it difficult to believe. “You care about the people, Glimmer, and that will make you a good queen. You’ve always done what you felt was best and I know you will continue to do so. If anything, being a queen will only get easier without a war, you won’t have to make difficult decisions.”

She sighed and nodded. “I guess.”

“Besides, there’s always something to fight.”

Glimmer looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow. “Is there?”

He smiled knowingly. “Oh, yes, of course. For one, I’m sure you’ll have to fight my dads for the right of keeping She-Ra with you. Otherwise, they’ll kidnap her and make her translate all their stuff.”

She laughed. “I’m not sure she’d be against it. Your dads are cool, Bow.”

He groaned. “They are librarians. No, worse than that. They are librarians who like puns.” At this, Glimmer could only laugh harder. She still remembered when they’d checked on Bow’s dads and the one clue to know where they were was a horrible pun.

He squeezed her hand twice. It was then when she realized that he still had his hand on hers. She smiled and squeezed twice too.

“I…” they said at the same time. They both laughed nervously.

“Go ahead,” she said.

“No, you speak first,” he answered.

She was nervous to speak first, but she didn’t want to get into a cycle of wanting the other to talk first, that would only waste their time. So she steeled herself. And talked. “What happened the other day, when we were fighting Prime… When I told you I loved you… I meant romantically, not as friends.” There was a pause. “Well, I do love you as a friend too, don’t get me wrong. But you know. I like you. Romantically. More than like you.”

Before she could go on, Bow let out a laugh, which filled her with fear for just a couple of seconds. “Yes, I had imagined you meant it that way.” She was relieved until she realized he hadn’t finished talking. He looked at their hands. “I wasn’t sure whether it was serious or it was just because of the adrenaline.”

“It was serious,” she said quickly. “Very serious.” She wondered for a moment, “where you not?”

Bow smiled and turned his body to fully face her. His smile was contagious. “I was very serious too.”

They had been close like this before. Even before their confessions, Glimmer and Bow had been _close_ , but they hadn’t had much time after everything that had happened, and they hadn’t had the time to discuss all that they had to discuss. Having Bright Moon empty for themselves was the perfect setting for it, even if it had been days since it had happened.

“It would be okay if you weren’t,” Glimmer said, although she knew that, in her heart, it wouldn’t be okay: it would break it.

Bow smiled. “I know,” he whispered. “But I was.”

“I didn’t think…” Glimmer stopped. It wasn’t time to dwell in those thoughts if they were untrue, they would do nothing good for her.

She didn’t realize when he had started to move closer, but suddenly all she could see was his face, and it was getting closer. And, as simple as that, they kissed.

“I—” Bow didn’t seem to find how to continue that sentence.

Glimmer laughed. “Me too,” she said, simply, giddy.

“How long?” He asked.

She took a moment to think. It had seemed like she had always felt that way for Bow. She didn’t think there had been a moment where her feelings had suddenly changed for him. It had been slow enough that she hadn’t noticed, really. “A long time,” she ended up answering. “I realized at the ball at the Kingdom of Snows.”

He raised his eyebrows. “I went with Perfuma.”

“Yeah.”

“And you were jealous.”

“I was n—” she saw his look and stopped. She sighed. “I guess I was. Not like… I knew then and I know now that you can hang with other people,” she clarified rapidly, she didn’t want what had happened then to happen now. “I just… I don’t know. I felt replaced as a friend, as… maybe more than a friend.”

“I’ve never… It has never been like that with Perfuma.” His expression made it clear that there was no doubt in his statement, that he wanted her to know.

“No, I know. I just… You know, feelings, they’re not easy to control.”

He nodded slowly. “I didn’t you felt like that.” At her raised eyebrows he snorted. “Well, it was very clear that you were jealous, I just didn’t realize that it was because of something else than me breaking routine.”

They stayed in silence for another moment, joined by their hands.

“How long was it for you?” Glimmer asked. She didn’t want to be the only one sharing that stuff, it felt… embarrassing, in a way.

Bow looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. “There were phases.” She didn’t understand, and when she was about to ask, he continued. “I had a pretty big crush on you when we first met, but I kept thinking that… well, that I wasn’t enough.” Glimmer looked at him, alarmed, but he actually laughed. “You can’t blame me, though. You were a princess, the daughter of The Queen of The Princesses. It was… well, very intimidating, for once. But also… I was the son of librarians. It didn’t seem like it was possible.”

“Bow…”

“I know that it’s stupid,” he interrupted her. “Believe me, I know. Back then I knew that it wouldn’t be you who would be a problem, if there was ever anything between us. It was… All the expectations. The Kingdom. I didn’t know.”

Glimmer bit her lip. “If this happens, if we are together, you will eventually be the consort king. You would have to face expectations then.” She paused to take a breath. “If that’s something that you don’t think you can face, we should stop this now, save us the travel.”

He looked like he had been hit. “No!” His fast answer calmed her pounding heart a little. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just didn’t think people would think I was the right fit for you.”

“You are!”

He smiled. “I know,” he really seemed sure of himself. “Now, stop interrupting me and let me embarrass myself.” She raised her hands and giggled. “I… made myself not like you, I’m not sure how well it worked, but I tried. I thought it would hurt less then when you found someone worthy. A few months before we found Adora, when we started to get involved in stuff with the Rebellion, it came back, hard.” She raised her eyebrows and he nodded. “I’m surprised you didn’t notice, actually. I followed you around like a lost puppy. And if you’d seen the way I looked at you… Well. I’m sure Adora did notice, but, for once, she was nice enough to not mention it.”

At that, Glimmer had to laugh. “For once.”

“And then, well, it was too busy to actually give into my full feelings for you. Although, I certainly felt it when you threw yourself into trouble.”

She looked down.

“And then I messed up…” she whispered.

He sighed. “Well, you did. Big time. But… I know you were trying to do your best. And I know that it was… a very stressing situation. And with Double Trouble making… well, trouble, it makes sense that you felt pushed and didn’t listen to us. I know… I know you were trying to do you best. And it definitely wasn’t one of your best moments but I… I didn’t stop feeling stuff for you.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, for the millionth time. She would say it as many times it was needed, though.

Bow took her other hand. “When the Horde took you I was so scared that I didn’t sleep for a week. I only started sleeping because I realized I wasn’t going to be of use if I was sleep deprived. I was so scared for you, Glimmer. And… when we find you. Well. I had bottled a lot of things to focus on finding you, and I know that I could have handled that better. You were just out of a horrible place, and you were having a horrible time, even though you were safe and I definitely didn’t make it better.”

“Bow, I deserved it.”

“You didn’t. Not really.” He sighed. “But that’s the past, so I can only say sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.”

They stayed in silence for a few more minutes.

“I feel like my story, and therefore, my embarrassment, was more detailed than yours. I don’t think that’s fair.”

Glimmer laughed loudly and then hit him in the arm. She, then, leaned against his side and sighed. He put an arm around her shoulders and sighed too.

“It’s going to be okay. We are going to make sure it’s okay,” he said.

“I know. It will be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- follow me on [tumblr](https://persephx.tumblr.com/) -


End file.
